


Blue, moon, and you

by syubbiechubs22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddles, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: "Baiklah, kita akan memberi pertunjukan bagus untuk bulan di sana"Atsumu mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat bulan yang dimaksud Shinsuke. Di luar jendela samping kasurnya ia melihat bulan setengah yang kehadirannya sedikit pudar terkena bias cahaya matahari.“Tenang, ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang bagus hingga bulan tidak menyesal karena telah mengintip kita”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Blue, moon, and you

“Ah, biru"

Ucapan tersebut keluar dari bibir mungil Kita Shinsuke. Dirinya menatap jendela kamar yang terletak persis di samping kasur yang ia tiduri. Melihat bulan yang masih bertengger di langit biru di pagi hari. Matanya memantulkan cahaya biru yang ia tangkap. 

Shinsuke selalu suka ini. Jam setengah enam pagi di setiap hari. Dimana manusia baru bangkit dari kasurnya, siap untuk memulai aktifitas yang sama di hari yang baru. Bangun dari kasur, mempersiapkan diri, sarapan dan menuju tempat yang sama setiap pagi. Berlaku juga bagi Shinsuke, tetapi tidak pada pagi ini. Karena dirinya masih berguling nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya. 

Shinsuke mengusap lengan berotot yang melingkari pinggangnya, menatap ke arah jendela sambil mengkilas balik mengapa ia bisa berada disini, di Osaka. 

Ini semua karena pacar bersurai pirangnya, meminta atau lebih tepatnya merengek pada Shinsuke untuk datang ke tempatnya di Osaka, tempat dimana MSBY Black Jackals bernaung, atau tempat dimana Miya Atsumu, pacarnya, termasuk dalam tim tersebut. Yang dimana mengaharuskan mereka untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh antar Hyogo-Osaka. Beruntung hubungan mereka berjalan lancar selama tiga tahun ini, Shinsuke yang terlalu sibuk dengan lahannya dan Atsumu yang terlalu sibuk dengan latihan dan pertandingan nya. Terlalu sibuk untuk berselingkuh, kecuali untuk menyempatkan diri menelfon kekasih masing-masing.

Tapi tidak memungkiri jika _long distance relationship is sucks._

Seperti dua hari kemarin contohnya. Atsumu meminta kepada Shinsuke untuk mengunjunginya di Osaka, lengkap dengan nada manja yang biasa Atsumu pakai jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Atsumu bilang tim mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang di buat oleh pelatih mereka dimana boleh membawa pasangan masing-masing atau kerabat untuk merayakan kemenangan MSBY Black Jackals melawan Scheweiden Adlers. Bokuto yang termasuk teman setim Atsumu membawa Akaashi tunangannya, Sakusa yang membawa Komori sepupunya, serta Meian dan Adriah yang membawa pacar masing-masing.

Atsumu yang mengetahui itu juga tidak mau kalah, ia tidak mau bernasib sama dengan Hinata yang tidak mampu membujuk Kageyama sahabat terlalu dekat nya untuk datang. Bodoh juga sebetulnya Hinata karena mengundang pihak yang kalah dalam pesta kemenangan mereka. Lalu dengan ber modal rajukan dan rayuan Atsumu meminta Shinsuke untuk datang. 

Bisa dibilang Shinsuke sedikit keberatan, karena ia masih harus mengatur pengiriman beras pesanan nya. Shinsuke sudah mencoba menolak permintaan Atsumu baik-baik hingga pada puncaknya Atsumu merajuk dalam perbincangan telfon mereka. Ah, Shinsuke sudah menduga ini terkadang kekasihnya itu memang sangat kekanakan. Shinsuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Atsumu kembali nanti, menghindari perdebatan tidak penting sekaligus memikirkan baik-baik tentang ajakan Atsumu.

Tetapi sebelum sempat ia memutuskan neneknya berkata untuk mengiyakan ajakan Atsumu, neneknya berkata jika mengurus pesanan beras akan ditangani oleh neneknya. Ingin Shinsuke menolak hal tersebut karena ia tidak ingin memberatkan sang nenek, tetapi neneknya berkata jika ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjugi kekasihnya, melepaskan rasa rindunya setelah enam bulan lamanya tidak bertatap muka. 

Benar jika Shinsuke sangat merindukan kekasih pirangnya tersebut. Tawanya, candan usilnya, perhatiannya dan juga sentuhan nya. Bohong jika ia tidak memikirkan Atsumu di setiap malamnya dan menanyakan kondisi Atsumu di setiap paginya. Mungkin ini saatnya seperti apa yang neneknya katakan. Oleh karena itu ia berterima kasih banyak dan meminta maaf pada neneknya, berkata jika ia akan kembali secepat mungkin sekalipun neneknya mengatakan untuk jangan khawatir dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama kekasihnya. 

Shinsuke langsung mempersiapkan barangnya dan menuju ke terminal untuk memesan kereta. Atsumu memintanya untuk datang besok pagi tepat di hari pesta akan berlangsung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berangkat sore ini tanpa memberitahu Atsumu terlebih dahulu. Ingin mengejutkan Atsumu sebagai bujukan agar tidak merajuk lagi. 

Seperti yang Shinsuke duga, begitu dirinya sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang Atsumu sewa, Atsumu menatap kaget dan langsung melancarkan serangan pelukan eratnya pada Shinsuke. Ia membalas pelukan tersebut, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah bertumpah ruah. Masuk lebih dalam dan mendudukkan diri di sofa ternyata Atsumu masih belum puas dengan pelukan, maka bercumbu lah mereka saat mentari tenggelam, nyaris memakan satu sama lain jika saja Shinsuke tidak menghentikan gerayangan tangan Atsumu pada punggungnya. 

Shinsuke tidak ingin dirinya digempur habis-habis an oleh Atsumu saat di esok hari mereka harus menghadiri suatu pesta. Ia tidak ingin gaya berjalan nya aneh saat menghadiri acara tersebut atau yang lebih parahnya lagi bagian pinggang ke bawah nya terasa sakit saat duduk. Sebagai gantinya mereka mandi bersama di malam hari dan juga janji Atsumu untuk boleh memakan dirinya sepuasnya di keesokan hari. 

Pesta berjalan seperti biasa. Minum untuk bersulang, kata-kata penyemangat dari pelatih dan diakhiri oleh kehebohan dari Atsumu, Bokuto dan Hinata. Yang tidak biasa adalah malam seusai pesta, Shinsuke harus menepati janji tentang Atsumu yang boleh memakan dirinya tanpa ampun sebagai pelampiasan enam bulan tidak melakukan hubungan intim. Yah, Shinsuke tidak keberatan karena sejujurnya dia juga merindukan sentuhan tangan besar Atsumu pada seluruh tubuh nya, cukup sudah mereka melakukan _phone sex_ atau _sexting_ dikala hasrat mereka sedang memuncak. Tapi Shinsuke tau jika Atsumu akan melakukan nya tanpa ampun. 

Shinsuke membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan untuk menghadap Atsumu yang masih terlelap. Bergerak perlahan karena pinggangnya terasa sakit setelah menghabiskan malam yang panjang. Shinsuke ingat di malam itu mereka melakukan nya dari perlahan hingga kasar, dari _vanilla sex_ menjadi _rough sex_. Di temaram malam dengan lampu redup di sebelah kasur, ia ingat betapa sangat biru nya mereka kala itu. Kuat, indah, dengan kerapuhan di dalamnya. Persis seperti perlakuan Atsumu semalam, begitu kuat menginginkan nya, melakukan gerakan jemari yang indah hingga dirinya mencapai puncak berkali-kali tetapi disaat yang sama cukup rapuh seakan tidak ingin dirinya hancur atas kegiatan panas mereka. 

Jari Shinsuke menyentuh permukaan lehernya, merasakan sedikit sengatan perih disana, ia yakin saat dirinya berkaca nanti dia akan menemukan bercak merah keunguan disana. Tanda kepemilikan yang Atsumu buat dengan hisapan dan gigitannya yang kuat. Jarinya menelusur lagi ke bawah, tulang selangka, dada dan perut bagian bawahnya. Menemukan tanda kepemilikan yang lain nya, ia juga yakin pasti di paha dalamnya juga terdapat bercak yang sama. Dasar, padahal Atsumu tidak perlu memberi tanda kepemilikan sebanyak ini karena Shinsuke sangat sadar jika dirinya sepenuhnya hak milik Miya Atsumu. Jari telunjuk Shinsuke menyentil kecil ujung hidung Atsumu, memberi hukuman karena sudah membuat leher dan pinggangnya perih.

Atsumu menggeliat karena merasakan rasa sakit di hidungnya. Membuka matanya perlahan untuk mencari tahu orang mana yang sudah menyentil ujung hidungnya. 

“ _Already woke up little capt?_ ”

Shinsuke tertawa kecil atas panggilan Atsumu pada dirinya. _Little captain_. Panggilan yang lucu, tetapi Shinsuke sudah bukan kapten nya lagi saat masih di Inarizaki dulu tetapi kekasihnya ini masih saja suka memanggil nya begitu. 

“ _Morning kiss_?” itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan permintaan yang tidak dapat Shinsuke tolak. 

Shinsuke menatap wajah Atsumu sehabis memberikan Atsumu morning kiss. Tersenyum senang akibat hadiah kecil di pagi hari. 

Wajah Atsumu di timpa oleh biru langit, biru yang memancar dari jendela di samping mereka mewarnai mereka dengan biru. Rambut, mata, bibir hanya biru yang Shinsuke lihat pada Atsumu. Biru yang solid tetapi Shinsuke menyukainya, Atsumu jauh lebih indah dengan biru di wajahnya. 

Warna biru tidak cocok dengan Atsumu, kepribadian nya terlalu cerah untuk warna setenang itu. Tetapi terkadang Shinsuke menemukan biru di dalam mata Atsumu. Kuat, indah dan rapuh. Dalam ketekatan ia menemukan kekuatan, dalam parasnya ia menemukan keindahan, dalam sedihnya ia menemukan kerapuhan. Mirip Atsumu. Mirip perlakuan Atsumu pada dirinya. Tidak cocok, tapi ia bisa menemukan warna itu dalam mata coklatnya. Rasa yang tidak bisa dilihat, hanya bisa diraba. 

“Ini mengherankan mengapa kau tetap terlihat indah di ruangan yang gelap ini" Suara Atsumu sedikit teredam karena bibirnya sedang memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di surai perak Shinsuke. 

“Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawaban nya jika kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dari pinggulku" walaupun sudaah dibilangi seperti itu Atsumu tetap tidak menarik tangan nya dari pinggul kekasihnya. Mengelus pelan dari pinggul menuju paha atau sesekali tangannya mengikuti garis pada belahan bokong, mengelus untuk menggoda lawan mainnya. Shinsuke merutuki hasrat birahi pacarnya yang besar. 

“Sekali lagi _please? I miss you_ " Kecupan Atsumu turun menuju dahi dan kedua mata Shinsuke. Ia sudah menduga jika tujuh ronde semalam hanyalah pembuka bagi Atsumu. 

“Kita sudah bermain semalaman, apa kau tidak lelah?” 

“Dengan orang secantik kau? Tidak mungkin aku kelelahan" 

Shinsuke menghela nafasnya dan menarik lehernya ke belakang, memudahkan Atsumu untuk menberi kecupan pada lehernya. Ia melihat bulan di langit masih belum menghilangkan eksistensinya di langit. 

“Baiklah, kita akan memberi pertunjukan bagus untuk bulan di sana" 

Atsumu mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat bulan yang dimaksud Shinsuke. Di luar jendela samping kasurnya ia melihat bulan setengah yang kehadirannya sedikit pudar terkena bias cahaya matahari. 

“Tenang, ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang bagus hingga bulan tidak menyesal karena telah mengintip kita” 

Lalu mereka melanjutkan pagi panas mereka yang panjang.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, i dont know what i wrote


End file.
